The Other Prophecy : One
by Antars
Summary: Harry rentre à Poudlard et rencontre Adn GAUNT, le neveu de Voldemort. Ils vont devenir amis. Harry a une grande soeur, Arwenna. J'espère que ça va vous plaire...
1. Prologue

**The****Other****Prophecy**

**First Book**

**Prologue**

_**Note de l'auteur**_ : J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira ! Je travaille à partir d'un « CristalBowl » pour l'écrire et le rendu n'est pas trop mauvais.

Antars

CristalBowl achetée aux _Farces pour sorciers facétieux_ ! Qualité promise !

F & G Weasley

Je tiens à mettre un mot : merci de lire cette histoire jusqu'au bout ! (puisque c'est la mienne...).

HP

ATG vous remercie de ne pas croire un seul mot de cet imbécile (je parle d'Antars) concernant mon rôle dans cette affaire.

ATG

Idem pour moi.

ElysioAnge3

Vive Harry et Adan !

Draco

# _**Bonne Lecture !**_ #

Les deux hommes sont face à face. Baguettes brandies. L'un ressemble à un serpent, tandis que l'autre, le visage tuméfié, le fixe avec la même intensité qu'un lynx. Voldemort et Erwan Dannen Gaunt, son demi-frère. Le premier prend la parole d'une voix froide, sans timbre, sifflante :

« Mon demi-frère, rien que ça... et du côté de ma mère en plus ? Elle se sera fait violer par un psychopathe en vadrouille, dis-tu. Es-tu marié ? demande le mage noir avec empressement.

- Cela ne te regardes pas. Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis venu devant toi en premier.

- Bien sûr, réponds suspicieusement l'homme sans nez. Tu espères que te sacrifier permettra au monde de se débarrasser de moi ?

- Je vais te tuer, Tom.

- Ne m'appelles pas comme ça ! Je ne suis plus cet homme, tu le sais ! Je suis _Voldemort_ ! Et tu penses pouvoir me tuer ? Pauvre imbécile, tu as aussi peu de chances de me tuer que de faire taire le ministre ! Tu...

- Assez ! _Avad_...

-..._Avada Kedavra_ ! » prononça le descendant de Serpentard avec un rictus de plaisir.

Erwan s'écroula à terre, mort, sa dernière pensée pour son fils, Adan Tristan Gaunt. Voldemort, pendant ce temps, ressassait ce qu'avait dit son serviteur sur la Prophétie.

_"Celui qui vaincra le _

_Seigneur des Ténèbres_

_Naîtra le septième mois de l'année_

_De ceux qui par trois fois l'ont défié._

_Sa seule protection sera_

_Le dernier membre de la famille_

_De la mère de son ennemi."_

Lord Voldemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, sourit.

Il pouvait désormais tuer Harry Potter.

_Le texte d'introduction a été réalisé par notre groupe à l'aide d'un sortilège réalisé par Hermione Granger._

_ Antar._

# **Alors ?** #

Postez des reviews !


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

« "La Prophétie concernant le Seigneur des Ténèbres et le jeune Harry Potter prends en compte Adan, carrefour de leur destinée."

Nous comptons sur vous pour arranger ce point en notre faveur.

Cordialement,

Cornélius Fudge. »

Dumbledore soupira. A une semaine de la rentrée, le hibou du Ministre de la Magie lui arrivait au mauvais moment. Harassé par le jeune Harry Potter, dont il avait assuré l'éducation depuis l'assassinat de ses parents, il devait en plus s'occuper de mettre la Pierre Philosophale de son ami Nicolas Flamel à l'abri. Et voilà maintenant que le neveu de son plus redoutable ennemi devait rentrer à Poudlard ! Trop, c'en était trop !

Þ

Harry pensait au premier septembre. Pourtant, il avait déjà visité Poudlard, mais n'avait jamais suivi de cours, bien entendu. Sa sœur était élève depuis deux ans et avait (déjà !) un petit ami, un certain Georges Weasley. Les deux familles se fréquentaient assez souvent car Dumbledore (son père adoptif) et Mr Weasley se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Harry s'était lié d'amitié avec Ron, le plus jeune des frères. Dans une semaine, ce serait la rentrée...

Þ

« Papa, papa, tu m'écriras, hein ?

- Oui, mon chéri, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Harry entendait ces mots, mais lui, il ne pourrait jamais les dire. Accompagné de sa sœur et de son oncle adoptif, il s'apprêtait à monter dans le Poudlard Express, le train de l'école de Magie du même nom. Justement, Arwenna Potter était montée tandis que lui restait à attendre Ron désespérément.

« Ohé ! Je suis là, cria enfin son ami. Porte du wagon au centre ! »

Harry courut pour le retrouver et s'assis dans un des compartiments du wagon. Le train commença à démarrer pendant que les élèves faisaient de grands signes à leurs parents restés sur le quai.

« Tu la sens comment, toi, cette école, demanda Harry après quelques minutes.

- Super ! Mais j'espère que je n'irai pas à Serpentard, tu connais ma famille, elle ne me le pardonnerait jamais ! »

Ils éclatèrent d'un rire interrompu par un jeune garçon un peu dépenaillé dont les vêtements semblaient trop grands pour lui. D'après ce qu'il leur raconta, il avait perdu son crapaud, Trevor, et s'appelait Neville. Après l'avoir convaincu qu'ils n'avaient absolument pas vu son crapaud, Harry interpella le chariot de friandises et se servit copieusement (Ron en profita d'ailleurs beaucoup). En ouvrant un Chocogrenouille, il se dit que le fameux crapaud s'était peut-être caché dedans.

Justement, Neville revenait, accompagné cette fois d'une jeune fille rousse déjà en robe de sorcier (sorcière, dans son cas) qui répondait au nom d'Hermione Granger et était impatiente de rencontrer le fameux Harry Potter dont tout le monde parlait.

« J'ai déjà rencontré ta sœur, Arwenna, dit-elle. Vu qu'elle n'était pas dans votre maison le soir où Vous-savez-qui est mort, elle m'a dit où te trouver. Tu sais que j'ai lu énormément de livres sur toi ? _Vie et mort des grands de la magie_, _Histoire de la Magie_, on parle même de toi dans _L'Histoire de Poudlard __et autres contes de fées_. Tu es une légende vivante ! Ah, tiens, tu essaie de faire de la magie ? dit-elle en tournant son attention vers Ron. Tu dois être Ron Weasley, non ? J'ai vu ton frère, Georges –ou Fred, je ne sais plus très bien- en train d'embrasser la sœur d'Harry. Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, je dois essayer de retrouver le crapaud de Neville, il est assez bête, donc à tout de suite ! »

Incapable de parler, Harry se tourna vers Ron. Apparemment, il devait être assez drôle à regarder, car son ami commença immédiatement à pouffer de rire. Ils s'effondrèrent bientôt dans un fou rire qui ne se calma que bien plus tard.

Mais les visites n'étaient pas finies.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit encore, mais cette fois c'était un jeune garçon blond et très pâle accompagné de deux gros garçons ayant des airs très bêtes que Harry et Ron découvrirent.

« Tiens, tiens, Harry Potter, "Le Survivant". Je me présente : Drago Malefoy, et voici Crabbe et Goyle, dit le jeune blond en désignant ses deux acolytes. Et tu es accompagné d'un Weasley ? Je n'y crois pas. Tous les Weasley sont des sang-purs traîtres à leur sang, pire que les Sang-de-Bourbe, dit-il avec un dégoût évident. Mais si tu as besoin de conseils pour choisir de bons amis –pas des morues comme les Weasley-, tu peux toujours venir me voir...

- Je n'ai besoin de personne pour choisir mes amis, le coupa Harry. »

C'est alors que Ron s'élança sur Crabbe qui riait toujours des paroles philosophiques de Drago. Crabbe hurla, une forme floue pendue à son doigt.

« Croûtard ! Revient ! cria Ron tandis que la malheureuse victime envoyait le rat contre la fenêtre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout rentrait dans l'ordre. Penché sur la bestiole, Ron prit un air très étonné et dit

« Il n'est même pas évanoui, il dort ! »

Þ

« Les premières années, par ici ! Premières années !... »

Harry se dirigea vers Hagrid, le Gardien des Clés de Poudlard, qui l'avait emmené faire ses courses de rentrée scolaire. Très ami avec son père adoptif, le demi-géant les avait souvent emmené dans des parcs d'attractions, sa sœur et lui. En ce moment, il faisait grimper les élèves dans des barques sur le lac de l'Ecole de Magie. Harry monta dans une des barques avec Ron, Hermione, Neville et un autre garçon qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Harry lui demanda qui il était, mais la seule réponse qu'il obtint fut : « Tu le sauras bien assez tôt ».

Hagrid lança le signal du départ. Aussitôt, les barques avancèrent en direction du château. Ils finirent par accoster devant deux grandes portes donnant, ils le devinaient d'après le bruit, sur la salle principale de l'école. Hagrid frappa trois coups. Une minute plus tard, une grande femme à l'air pincé que Harry reconnu comme le Professeur McGonnagall ouvrit les portes et laissa entrer la file d'élèves de première année dans la Grande Salle. Puis elle alla chercher un tabouret et le Choixpeau magique, chapeau pointu qui répartissait les élèves dans les différentes maisons.

Appelés les uns après les autres, chaque élève alla s'asseoir à la table qui lui était attribuée. Trente-troisième, l'inconnu de la barque fit savoir son nom.

« GAUNT Adan, venez coiffer le Choixpeau. »

Le garçon s'avança d'un air digne, s'assit sur le tabouret et coiffa le vieux chapeau. Une minute passa. Puis deux. Puis trois. Enfin, la fente s'ouvrit et cria :

« GRYFFONDOR ! »

Un étrange silence passa sur la salle, puis les Gryffondors commencèrent à applaudir.

Ron fut envoyé lui aussi à Gryffondors, puis aussi Hermione, et enfin Harry.

En allant s'asseoir, Harry pris soin de se mettre entre Ron et Hermione (qui commençaient à se disputer) tout en surveillant discrètement le fameux Adan. En essayant d'en savoir plus sur lui, le jeune homme finit par lui jeter :

« Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Et bien, je suis le...».

Un bruit étrange retentit, déconcentrant Harry qui n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase : Ron s'étouffait avec une arête de poisson.

Þ

Après avoir manger, ils montèrent dans la tour et rejoignirent leurs dortoirs respectifs pour aller dormir.

Harry partageait son dortoir avec Ron, Neville, Adan, un certain Seamus et son ami Dean. Il regarda son emploi du temps du lendemain : cour commun de potions avec les Serpentards, métamorphose, sortilèges, pause déjeuner et enfin deux heures d'histoire de la magie. Ensuite, temps libre jusqu'à 22 heures ! Bon plan, ça.

Harry se coucha la tête reposée et l'esprit clair.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

« Harry, réveilles-toi ! On a cours dans une heure à peine, figures-toi ! »

Le jeune garçon finit de se réveiller et descendit dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son "breakfast". Il vit alors avec étonnement des centaines de hiboux livrer le courrier à ses destinataires. Neville reçut un Rapeltout que Malefoy se mit en tête de récupérer, bien entendu. Quant à Harry, il y avait une lettre d'Hagrid accompagné d'une bourse, et une lettre d'Abelforth lui demandant de veiller sur sa sœur.

« Mon cher Harry,

J'espère que tu vas bien et que ta sœur aussi... J'ai appris qu'elle s'était mise avec un Weasley –Georges, je crois ? Et aussi, ne soit pas en colère en voyant Adan, il n'est pour rien dans toute cette histoire, son père a été même un des premiers à combattre Tu-sais-qui.

Tous mes encouragements,

Abelforth.** »**

Harry médita les mots de son oncle adoptif. Qu'est-ce qu'Adan avait avoir avec Voldemort ? Mais quoi qu'il en soit, il décida qu'il s'en ferait un ami.

Þ

(Cours de potions)

« Bienvenue en cours de potions : je me présente, Alexander Scoop, votre professeur de potions. Vous ne pouvez pas me voir, mais grâce aux échantillons de potions sur mon bureau et aux effets de ma potion, vous trouverez grâce à votre manuel p.103 comment connaître le nom de la potion. A vos fourneaux ! dit une voix rauque et sèche venant du bureau. Et ne vous avisez pas de tricher, sinon c'est tri des fiches d'élèves au cachot tous les soirs pendant une semaine ! »

Þ

(Cours de métamorphose)

« Bienvenue en cours de métamorphose, vous êtes ici pour travailler et non pour parler... »

Fin du cours, les élèves rangent leurs affaires quand McGonnagall leur dit :

« Au fait, l'heure suivant le cours d'Histoire de la Magie sera consacrée à l'art de monter sur un balai. Bonne chance à tous ! »

Þ

« Tout le monde en rang, aujourd'hui, je vais vous apprendre à vous tenir droit sur vos balais ! hurla la professeur de Quidditch quelques heures plus tard. Mettez-vous en ligne avec les balais qui vous ont été distribués à votre droite ! A mon commandement, dites 'Lèves-toi' ! ... GO! »

Aussitôt, trente-huit "Lèves-toi" retentirent, avec seulement cinq balais finissant dans les mains de leur propriétaire : Harry, Ron, Adan, Drago et une inconnue, Hannah Abbot. Les autres réitérèrent le commandement et enfin, toute la classe eut son balai dans la main.

« Quand je dirai 'partez', enfourchez votre balai et donnez un _léger _coup de pied au sol quand je dirai 'Trois'.

- ...Partez ! Un, deux, tro... »

Un cri l'interrompis : Neville étant très stressé, il avait donné un formidable coup de pied au sol à 'Deux' et s'était envolé sans maintenant pouvoir diriger son balai. Finalement, à un moment où le balai ralentissait à trois mètres du sol, il sauta. Mme Bibine s'approcha de lui, dit d'une voix forte que « le petit Londubat s'étant cassé la cheville, elle allait tout de suite l'emmener à l'infirmerie » et s'en alla.

Malefoy sauta sur l'occasion. Sitôt qu'ils disparurent, il sauta sur l'herbe récupérer le Rapeltout de Neville qui était tombé. Harry faisant mine de l'en empêcher, Malefoy décolla. Harry le suivit aussitôt sans tenir compte des exclamations indignées d'Hermione et grimpa ainsi à une dizaine de mètres du sol. Malefoy, comprenant que la partie était perdue, lâcha la boule en verre qui fonça à une vitesse folle vers le sol. Harry plongea en piqué et finit par la récupérer devant une fenêtre du deuxième étage. Déséquilibré, il remonta trop brusquement et glissa de son balai. En bas, Adan se concentra et pensa de toute ses forces en pointant sa baguette vers Harry : _Je veux qu'il remonte sur son balai_.

Harry fut projeté alors sur son balai et redescendit sans plus de mal. McGonnagall arriva sur ces entrefaites et entreprit d'expliquer à Harry qu'il venait d'être sélectionné comme attrapeur dans l'équipe de Quidditch des Gryffondors.

Adan, lui, fut pris à partie par un homme en robe verte qui lui annonça qu'il venait de faire de l'alchimie (dans la branche des pensées) et qu'il devait absolument le prendre comme élève malgré son jeune âge.

« Au fait, lui dit-il avec un sourire, je m'appelle Nicolas Flamel, mais pour toi, ce sera professeur Flamel. »

Þ

Quelques minutes plus tard, en salle commune des Gryffondors, Harry, Ron et Hermione discutaient des heures d'entraînement du premier d'entre eux quand Adan vint vers eux.

« Harry, commença-t-il, je voulais te demander si tu voulais être mon ami. »

Harry le regarda, et il vit qu'Adan semblait presque terrorisé de sa question. Il réfléchit longuement, puis déclara :

« D'accord »

Adan déglutit avant de demander avec un faible sourire :

« Je peux m'asseoir à côté de vous ? »

Þ

En arrivant sur le terrain de Quidditch le lendemain, Harry ne put résister à la tentation de remonter sur son balai. Quand il redescendit, il eut la surprise de voir Dubois, le capitaine des Gryffondors, qui souriait tout en posant une énorme malle au sol.

« Je comprends ce que McGonnagall voulait dire lorsque elle parlait de ton don inné pour le Quidditch. »

Harry rougit, puis demanda quelles étaient les règles de ce sport.

« C'est très simple, vraiment. Tu vois la grosse balle rouge ? lui demanda-t-il. Elle s'appelle le Souafle. Ce sont les Poursuiveurs qui utilisent cette balle. Leur but est de l'envoyer dans les anneaux que tu vois de chaque côté. Les deux qui gigotent, ce sont des Cognards. Ce sont des balles qui essaient de faire tomber les joueurs de leurs balais. Les Batteurs sont chargés de les expédier sur les joueurs adverses. Et toi, tu dois attraper cette balle-ci, dit Dubois en montrant une minuscule balle en or munie d'ailes argentées. C'est le Vif d'or. Quand elle est attrapée, elle donne cent cinquante points à l'équipe tout en terminant le match. On s'entraîne ? »

Harry accepta.

Þ

Adan, lui, était dans La Tour, une construction réalisée à l'arrière de l'Ecole de Magie, hors de vue du terrain de Quidditch. Suivant Flamel, il était arrivé dans une immense bibliothèque aux livres poussiéreux, traitant tous de l'Alchimie sous toutes ses formes : Alchimie élémentaire, Alchimie de la pensée, Alchimie médicale, _et cætera_...

« Tu vas commencer par étudier les bases de chaque forme d'Alchimie, puis tu choisiras ta matière préférée et nous l'approfondirons. Tu suivras aussi tes autres cours, mais tu n'auras pas le droit d'utiliser l'Alchimie en dehors de cet endroit. Pour m'en assurer, je vais apposer un sceau sur ta baguette. » dit Flamel.

Aussitôt dit, il le fit. Puis il ouvrit un livre intitulé : _Bases d'élémentarisme – Alchimie classique._

« Vois-tu, les élément ne sont pas 4, mais trois formant le quatrième, comme sur ce schéma.

Air |||||| |||||| Eau

TERRE

Feu

Si tu maîtrise les trois de l'extérieur, tu maîtrise l'ensemble, et vice-versa. Un autre à présent... Ah ! _Alchimie 1ere année : Pensée canalisée. _Dans celui-ci, on apprend que la simple pensée, lorsqu'elle est canalisée, peut prendre la place d'un sortilège.

- C'est ce que j'ai fait, professeur ? le coupa Adan.

-Oui. Il y a aussi celui-ci : _Alchimie 1ere année : Pensée matérialisée. _Cette Alchimie est celle qui m'a permis de rester vivant toutes ces années en créant une pierre d'où l'on peut extraire l'élixir de vie.

- Où est-elle monsieur ?

- Ici, sous bonne garde. Ah, et voilà mon livre préféré, _La Médecine à travers les Ages_, il explique comment utiliser l'Alchimie médicale. Mais je vois qu'il est l'heure pour toi de rentrer, tu dois dormir ! Au revoir, Adan, à la semaine prochaine ! »


	4. Chapitre 3

**Note de l'auteur : **J'ai pensé qu'il était temps de commenter cette Fiction. Pour commencer, j'espère que les deux premiers chapitres vous ont plu et qu'ils étaient assez longs (ElysioAnge3 et ATG m'ont fait remarquer que mes chapitres de la première version étaient BEAUCOUP trop courts, je l'ai donc supprimée. _**ð**_ Harry et Adan sont devenus amis, l'un va dans l'équipe de Quidditch des Gryffondors, l'autre apprend l'Alchimie et découvre la Pierre Philosophale _**ð**_... Que de surprises ! Et ce n'est pas fini...

Antars

(PS : n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews, à mettre l'histoire en favoris ou en follower...)

**Chapitre 3**

La vie suivait son cours. Adan continuait d'approfondir l'Alchimie, Harry le Quidditch, Ron les sortilèges et Hermione un peu tout. Elle ne parlait plus guère avec les trois autres, refusant de dire pourquoi. Elle allait souvent des heures à la bibliothèque, ou aux toilettes. Le soir d'Halloween, elle n'était pas dans la Grande Salle. Après avoir mangé, les élèves s'apprêtaient à remonter dans les dortoirs lorsque le professeur Quirell, essoufflé, pénétra avec force la foule d'adolescent et cria :

« Il y a un troll dans les cachots ! Je tenais à vous prévenir... »

Et il tomba évanoui.

Tous les préfets se levèrent et crièrent aux élèves de leurs maisons de se mettre en rang. Ils se mirent en route vers les dortoirs. Harry se rappela soudain qu'Hermione était allée aux toilettes parce qu'elle avait mal au ventre. Il attira l'attention de Ron et d'Adan et ils se faufilèrent en direction des toilettes des filles. En passant, il vit le professeur Scoop courir en direction du 2ème étage, chargé d'un très grand objet qui aurait pu être un tableau.

Devant les toilettes, une mauvaise surprise les attendaient : un troll de trois mètres de haut essayait de forcer la (double) porte des WC féminins.

« Je croyais qu'il était dans les cachots... ? » commença Ron mais à ce moment, le troll détruisit la porte (et partiellement le mur) et pénétra dans la pièce. Tous se précipitèrent à l'intérieur et furent démolis les uns après les autres : Harry parce qu'il avait sauté sur le dos du monstre, Ron parce qu'il s'était reçu sa massue dans la figure et Adan parce qu'il avait essayé d'utiliser l'Alchimie malgré le Sceau imposé par Flamel (je vous laisse imaginer le résultat...).

Les professeurs arrivèrent très vite et chaque élève présent reçu une heure de retenue (commune, l'heure de retenue).

Þ

« Tiens, regardez cet article dans _La Gazette_ : un objet a été retiré d'un coffre à Gringotts Bank, une sorte de pierre, la Pierre Frauduleuse, je crois... Philosophale, ça y est ! Pierre Philosophale... C'est Nicolas qui m'en a parlé ! Nicolas Flamel, mon prof d'Alchimie ! ...Vous m'écoutez quand je parle ? »

Harry regardait fixement son assiette. Il n'avait toujours pas pardonné à Adan le fait qu'il n'ait pas parlé aux autres du Sceau qui bloquait sa baguette.

Adan enchaîna :

« Elle est gardée à Poudlard c'est bizarre, Flamel m'a dit qu'elle était à la Tour... Harry, dit-il brusquement, tu peux arrêter de m'ignorer s'il te plait ? Je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais oublié ce Sceau. Alors oublie toi aussi et reparle-moi, d'accord ?

- Non ! explosa Harry. Non je n'oublierai pas, parce qu'un véritable ami aurait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas utiliser l'Alchimie pour se défendre ! »

Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers eux. Ils se trouvaient dans la salle commune des Gryffondors pour faire leurs devoirs, et depuis vingt minutes, Adan leur lisait la _Gazette du Sorcier_ du matin. Noël approchait et les premières neiges étaient déjà tombées depuis une semaine. Harry se leva, prit ses affaires et monta dans le dortoir des garçons de 1ère année.

Þ

Harry n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il s'en voulait de s'en prendre ainsi sans cesse à Adan. En plus, le garde-chasse de Poudlard, Hagrid, avait annoncé à toute la Grande Salle hier que plusieurs licornes de la Forêt Interdite étaient mortes, vampirisées. Et Ron lui posait problème : chaque fois que Harry essayait de l'approcher, il s'éloignait sur un prétexte quelconque. Harry se doutait que cela avait un rapport avec ce qu'il s'était passé la semaine précédente...

_« Harry, j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter ! cria Ron. Elle s'appelle Rylis Lestrange » dit-il d'un ton plus calme en arrivant à côté de lui._

_Harry détailla l'inconnue. Elle avait les cheveux noirs de jais, des pommettes hautes et un menton pointu. Ce qui frappait surtout chez elle, c'était le regard froid et calculateur qu'elle lançait autour d'elle, comme pour évaluer ses chances de fuite. _

_« Elle est à Serpentard, mais c'est la fille la plus incroyable que je connaisse, tu peux me croire ! Si je ne connaissais pas aussi Hermione, je t'aurai dit que c'est la sorcière la plus douée de tout le collège, et je pèse mes mots ! Tu sais ce qu'elle a fait quand je l'ai croisée dans le couloir ? »_

_Elle l'a regardé, songea-t-il avec amusement. La jeune fille croisa son regard et c'est comme si on l'avait happé dans un tourbillon, tout tournait autour de lui, rien ne pouvait arriver de pire que ça, sa tête lui faisait mal, mal..._

_Il se réveilla à l'infirmerie avec un mal de tête carabiné. D'après Hermione, il s'était écroulé en hurlant sur le sol. Ron vint aussi le voir, mais il avait un air si frustré qu'il avait du mal à parler._

Harry se réveilla aux aurores le lendemain matin. Il avait remarqué que Ron se dépêchait toujours le matin pour ne pas lui parler il avait donc résolu de se lever tôt pour le bloquer et avoir une discussion avec son " ami ".

Quand Ron se réveilla, il attendit patiemment qu'il se prépare et qu'il descende dans la salle commune pour aller lui parler.

« Ron, il faut qu'on parle, déclara-t-il. Pourquoi tu me fuis ?

- C'est quand tu t'es écroulé dans la salle, Rylis ne me parle plus à cause de toi ! cracha-t-il. »

Harry mit un moment à comprendre.

« Tu es amoureux d'elle ? Et tu penses que j'ai fait exprès de m'évanouir pour qu'elle te fuie ? Tu délires, s'exclama-t-il. »

Ron s'enfuit dans les escaliers.

Þ

L'Alchimiste renommé (je veux bien sûr parler de Nicolas) pensait. A la Pierre Philosophale. A Adan. A Harry. Au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais surtout, il pensait à sa femme, Pernelle. Devineresse réputée, Dumbledore l'avait engagée comme professeur. Mais depuis quelques temps, elle disait qu'un malheur allait bientôt arriver. Mais lequel ? Est-ce que ça pouvait avoir un lien avec la Pierre ?

Þ

Le matin de Noël, Harry se réveilla assez tard. Ron était déjà réveillé et était parti, bien entendu. Quand il vit les cadeaux au pied de son lit, il s'empressa de les ouvrir. Hagrid lui avait envoyé une flûte, Abelforth un dé magique (quand son propriétaire le lance, on est sûr qu'il tombe sur la face qu'on veut), Ron un livre de Quidditch, Hermione un faux Vif d'Or qu'elle avait enchanté pour pouvoir y mettre un objet et qu'il vole, Adan une petite boîte en bois orné de runes qui détruisait ce qui s'y trouvait et sa sœur une boîte de Chocogrenouilles. Avant de partir, il regarda sous le lit et tomba sur un paquet mou accompagné d'une lettre de son père adoptif :

« Mon cher Harry, j'espère que tu apprécieras ce cadeau. Cette cape appartenait à ton père. Fais-en bon usage.

Albus. »

Harry regarda dans le paquet et trouva une cape couleur sombre qui avait la texture de l'eau. Il la mit sur lui et apprécia tout de suite : il pouvait voir à travers et elle ne pesait absolument rien. Il se retourna vers le miroir mais ne se vit pas. Il fit quelques pas, enleva la cape et sursauta : il venait d'apparaître dans le miroir. Adan derrière lui lui dit :

« Ca m'a fait peur ! Tu l'as reçu quand ?

- Je viens de la voir, dit Harry remit de sa frayeur.

- On va manger ? proposa l'autre.

- D'accord ! Tu as reçu quoi, toi ?

- Voyons... Un violon miniature qui joue tout seul, un livre de science-fiction, _Another Timeline_, je crois... et puis ton cadeau, la _Généalogie des Noms_ (au fait, c'est génial !). C'est tout ! »

Þ

En arrivant dans la Grande Salle, Harry fut surpris de voir que Ron venait vers eux.

« C'est bon, elle me reparle ! Je m'en veux de t'avoir snobé, mais je n'avais pas les idées très claires... Mais tout va bien, maintenant ! Ah, et tu es de nouveau ami avec Adan ? C'est mieux. »

Une autre surprise l'attendait : Draco Malfoy, qu'il n'aimait pas trop, essaya de lui parler pendant toute la journée. Finalement, il le prit dans un coin à part et lui demanda ce qu'il voulait.

Sa réponse le prit au dépourvut :

« Tu veux être mon ami ? »


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

« Ça dépend, c'est intéressé ou pas ? dit Harry d'une voix glaciale.

- Non, je te jure ! Je m'excuse de ma réaction dans le train, mais te voir ami avec ce traître à son sang, alors que je t'avais déjà proposé de devenir mon ami, ce n'était pas juste ! répondit Draco.

- Parce que tu penses savoir ce qui es juste ou pas ? D'abord, Ron est mon ami depuis mes six ans, alors que je ne t'ai connu que cette année ensuite, ces idioties que tu m'as sorties sur les traîtres à leur sang, ou la supériorité des sang-purs, merci bien ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ça.

- Tu ne comprends pas ! Tu n'as pas été élevé toute ta vie avec des principes qu'on te rabâche sans arrêt ! Toi, tu as eu une vie facile, et ta famille était bien, au moins, fière de toi ! »

Draco se rendit compte trop tard de son erreur. Harry se détourna et s'éloigna d'un pas vif vers la bibliothèque. Le jeune blond resta planté là, stupéfait de ses paroles.

Þ

Rylis Lestrange et Ron s'entendaient mieux de jours en jours, au grand dam d'Harry qui sentait toujours sa cicatrice le brûler quand elle s'approchait de lui. Il s'était assez éloigné de son ami, et les vacances de Noël le soulageait : Ron, Rylis et Draco partaient chez leurs parents alors qu'il restait à Poudlard, n'ayant de toute façon nulle part où aller sinon. Il se promit de découvrir des choses sur la fameuse Pierre Philosophale pendant ce temps, en particulier la Réserve de la bibliothèque. Il avait dans l'idée d'utiliser le legs de son père, la cape.

Seulement, il devait faire aussi avec sa sœur qui le surveillait étroitement depuis quelques jours.

Þ

Hagrid, comme à son habitude, entrait dans la Forêt Interdite pour rendre visite à des créatures de sa connaissance quand il entendit un bruit dans les fourrés. Il tendit l'oreille et surpris ces mots :

« Le maître sera content, très content... bientôt, il pourra revenir ! »

Se précipitant dans cette direction, Hagrid poussa un hurlement. Ecartant les buissons, il découvrit alors le corps d'une licorne qui avait été vraisemblablement vampirisée.

Il partit en courant. Arrivé devant le château, il percuta un groupe d'élèves et gravit les marches dans le hall pour finalement parvenir hors d'haleine devant une gargouille et un phoenix doré placé contre le mur.

« Chocogrenouille ! » s'écria-t-il.

La gargouille se déplaça et le Phoenix disparut, laissant place à un escalier en colimaçon. En montant, Hagrid repensait à la raison pour laquelle il était monté la première fois dans le bureau du directeur.

Quand il se retrouva devant les portes, Hagrid ouvrit et dit d'une voix blanche :

« On a un problème. Les licornes sont en train de mourir. »

Þ

Cinq jours avaient passés. Hermione avait envoyé une carte pour lui dire de bien réviser pendant les vacances, mais Fred et Georges Weasley semblaient tout faire pour l'en empêcher. Ils l'avaient entraîné dans les endroits les plus improbables, comme une large pièce circulaire cachée sous la tour des Gryffondors, un passage secret derrière une statue (une sorcière borgne) ou encore un toboggan qui faisait revenir à son point de départ dans l'un des cagibis du hall. Aujourd'hui, ils lui avaient demandé de venir sur le terrain de Quidditch avec sa tenue et son balai à 10 heures moins vingt.

En traversant le hall, il entendit du bruit dans la salle des professeurs. Il s'approcha et vit par un trou le professeur Scoop et Minerva McGonnagall en grande dispute :

« Vous ne comprenez pas ! C'était un ordre de Dumbledore ! disait le premier.

- Et moi je vous ferai comprendre que vous mentez très mal ! J'ai parlé au Professeur Dumbledore pas plus tard qu'avant-hier et il m'a bien dit et répété que l'accès au couloir du deuxième étage était tout ce qu'il y a de plus proscrit !

- Pourtant, il m'a dit d'aller vérifier si le miroir et son secret étaient toujours là-bas ! D'ailleurs, je vais lui faire mon rapport de ce pas ! »

Harry s'écarta et recula vers la grande porte rejoindre les jumeaux.

Þ

« Ah, tu es enfin là, Harry ! s'exclama Fred, non, George, enfin bref, l'un des deux, lorsque le Survivant vint sur le terrain. Ça va commencer dans une minute !

- Qu'est-ce qui va commencer ? » osa Harry.

Les jumeaux ne répondirent pas mais lui dirent de se mettre devant la tribune en échangeant un regard complice. Il crut entendre l'un d'entre eux parler de méfaits qui étaient accomplis, mais il s'envola tout de même.

A 10 heures précises, un rayon relia chaque but à son opposé et une sorte de voile magique cacha la tribune.

« On traverse ? demanda Fred.

- On traverse » rugit l'autre.

Et ils foncèrent dans la tribune avec Harry.

De l'autre côté, c'était une salle de pierre comme il y en avait partout dans le château, mais ici, quatre garçons et un petit déjeuner étaient déjà présent.

« Lunard, passe-moi le sel, s'il te plaît, dit l'un des garçons, les cheveux bruns en bataille et des yeux sombres.

- Voilà, dit le concerné. Tu sais quand le Prince arrive ?

- Personne ne l'a jamais su. Queudv', du sel ?

- Non, ça ira, dit un garçon plus petit que les autres d'une voix nasillarde. Demande plutôt à Patmol, si il se réveille.

- Hum, dit George, on est là.

- Tiens, Eclair et Tonnerre ! s'écrièrent ensemble les trois garçons réveillés, ce qui eu pour effet de faire sursauter l'endormi. Et lui, c'est qui ? demanda celui dont Harry ne connaissait pas encore le nom.

- On l'a surnommé Phœnix. Phœnix, voici Cornedrue.

- Il me ressemble, remarqua "Phénix". On est où ?

- Dans une salle intemporelle. Ces garçons et nous n'appartenons pas à la même époque. Ils sont plus vieux que nous, et de loin. Ce sont les Maraudeurs, expliqua fièrement Fred.

- Il va falloir y aller, le portail ferme dans deux minutes. La prochaine fois, il s'ouvre mardi à 7 heures du soir à l'entrée du couloir du deuxième étage. Tu voudras venir, Phénix ?

- Bien sûr » promit Harry.

Þ

« C'est dingue ! Alors les Maraudeurs viennent de notre passé ? s'exclama Harry.

- Oui, sourit Georges. Cette salle est assez particulière : on peut leur parler et les voir, mais on ne peut pas les toucher.

- Et ils viennent de quelle époque ?

- D'i peu près vingt ans, réfléchit Fred.

- Vingt ans... se rembrunit Harry. Mon père était à Poudlard, à l'époque.

- Justement, bafouilla Fred. D'après nos investigations, il est _possible_ que Cornedrue soit ton père. »

« Et vous, comment avez-vous découvert cette salle ? demanda le première année après un silence.

- Nous l'avons trouvé grâce à ceci, dit Georges en sortant un parchemin vierge de son sac. La Carte des Maraudeurs, expliqua-t-il fièrement en sortant sa baguette de son sac. _Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises_ » continua-t-il en pointant la baguette sur la carte.

Et celle-ci s'anima. Des traits partant dans tous les sens s'inscrivirent, puis des points, des noms, avant que le centre ne soit caché par ce message : " _Queudver, Patmol, Lunard et Cornedrue sont heureux de présenter aux Malfaisant Malfaiteurs la CARTE DES MARAUDEURS _".

Þ

L'ombre observait, écoutait, caché dans un placard, le jeune Potter. Sentant une pointe de nostalgie la traverser, elle s'éloigna lentement mais sûrement, comme un serpent.


	6. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

**Note de l'auteur** : _Je tiens à préciser que toute la partie de l'histoire où je ne suis pas là provient des acteurs de cette même histoire (sauf dans les petits détails). Ah, au fait, certains d'entre vous m'ont fait remarquer que je ne mettais pas de __**disclaimer**__, bien entendu, seuls Adan, moi et Elysio (...) sortent de mon imagination, tout le reste provient de la saga d'origine, donc de J.K.R. ! Bonne lecture..._

Þ

_Passé, Maraudeurs._

« Eh, les gars ! Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé ! » s'exclama Sirius.

Les quatre autres garçons se retournèrent et virent leur ami brandir une sorte de clé, avec un "F" gravé sur le manche.

« Il y a aussi un message, poursuivit Sirius : _Cette clé maintient fermée la porte de l'immortalité, conservez-la ou perdez vos jeunes amis à jamais ! _Vous voulez mon avis ? On a qu'à la donner aux jumeaux ! »

Þ

_Présent, bureau du professeur Flitwick_

« 2, 4, 8, 16, 32, 64, 128, 256, 512, 1 024, 2 048, 4 096, 8 192, 16 374, ...

- Stop ! Tu t'es trompé sur le dernier, c'est 16 384 et non 16 374. Recommence en désignant les bons nombres.

- 2, 4, 8, 16, 32, 64, 128, 256, 512, 1 024, 2 048, 4 096, 8 192, 16 384, 32 768, 65 536, 131 072, 262 144, 524 288, 1 048 576.

- Excellent, Antar ! sourit le professeur Flitwick. Tu as réalisé une suite de vingt nombres se suivant par la multiplication binaire !

- _Navré, professeur, mais je ne comprends pas, _m'excusais-je.

- C'est naturel, mon garçon. C'est en multipliant chaque nombre précédent par 2 que l'on obtient le suivant, créant ainsi une suite infinie chargée de magie.

- _Et comment utilise-t-on cette magie ? A quoi sert-elle ?_

- Ah ça, mon garçon, c'est le but de notre prochain cours. Allez, annule le sort de parole et va te coucher » acheva le maître des Sortilèges.

Je sortis.

En refermant la porte, le professeur sentit une présence dans la pièce qui se confirma quand ces mots retentirent :

« Filius, comment allez-vous ?

-Très bien, Severus. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

- J'ai besoin d'un logement. Vous donnez des cours d'Arithmancie à des premières années, maintenant ? Et à un muet, qui plus est.

- C'est un garçon très passionné par les chiffres. Concernant votre logement, l'ancien dortoir privé devrait vous convenir. »

Avant de s'en aller, Rogue se tourna vers son ancien professeur de Sortilèges et lui posa une question :

« Dites-moi, est-ce que vous avez confiance dans le professeur Quirell ?

-J'ai dans cet homme la même confiance que je vous accorde, Rogue. Quasiment nulle. » répondit Flitwick avec hargne.

L'homme habillé de noir sortit tandis que le maître de magie repensait aux années où il avait travaillé avec cet homme, avant qu'il ne bascule du côté du mal.

Þ

Elysio ne parvenait pas à dormir, ou plutôt, il ne cherchait pas à dormir. Il cherchait un lieu, en pleine nuit. Le couloir interdit.

Depuis quelques temps, ce jeune Serpentard détestait sa maison. Il la haïssait. A cause de son directeur d'une part, mais surtout de Draco Malefoy. Le blond détestait les 'gens' comme lui : ceux qui ne pouvaient pas voir, ne pouvaient pas entendre ou ne pouvaient pas parler. Lui était aveugle, mais la médecine magique avançant, il espérait pouvoir être opéré et recouvrer la vue.

Quand à Smith Scoop, il faisait tout pour l'exclure à jamais du collège, sauf quand il allait dans ce couloir vérifier "certaines choses".

Arrivé là-bas, il attendit deux amis et le professeur : Antar Salem (moi), son ami Serdaigle, et Hermione Granger, son amie Gryffondor.

Le premier (ou plutôt la première) à arriver fut Hermione, que je rejoignis rapidement. L'attente continua. L'aube allait pointer quand Scoop 'Journal', comme nous l'appelions, se précipita en direction d'une porte dans le fond du couloir. Rapidement, nous gagnâmes cette ouverture et... bon pour être clair, je vais dire qu'on est arrivés devant la porte, et nous avons vu dans l'ouverture un gigantesque chien à trois têtes qui gardait une trappe. Le plus étonnant (évidemment, c'est relatif), c'est que le professeur jouait de la harpe, et ça endormait le monstre ! Après ça, on est chacun remontés dans son dortoir pour digérer cette vision.

Þ

« Harry ! s'écria Hermione trois mois plus tard. Harry, vient ce soir devant le couloir du deuxième étage ! Et je ne te demande pas ton avis ! »

Harry hocha la tête. Depuis trois mois maintenant, il n'avait pas revu son père, dans la salle intemporelle. L'"invitation" d'Hermione tombait à pic pour y remédier, car la salle allait de nouveau apparaître à l'endroit indiqué.

Þ

« _Il revient !_ »

Nicolas Flamel tourna la tête et découvrit le spectacle à la fois inquiétant et fascinant de la transe prophétique dans lequel sa femme était plongée.

« _Le Seigneur des Ténèbres va revenir et accomplir la Prophétie ! Le dernier des Gaunt mort, plus rien ne s'oppose à son retour ! Celui qui tuera le Lord maléfique sera détruit et la Terre sombrera dans le Chaos !_ »

Nicolas saisit sa femme et l'attira contre lui. Après quelques spasmes, elle redevint elle-même.


End file.
